Secrets Of Hogwarts
by MusicTrix
Summary: When Harry discovers that Dumbledore isn't as kind as he seems Harry joins his dad to destroy him.
1. chapter 1

Harry sighed as he layed in bed awake . He could sleep at all usually it was because of Ron annoyingly loud snoring but tonight it was some different. When the clock hit midnight Harry got up and pick up his cloak and slipped out of Gryffindor tower. He walked briskley towards the astronomy tower . Right in front of him sat Jake Ryan a Ravenclaw boy . Jake had brown eyes and jet black hair like Harry's only his wasn't messy . Hey you ready Jake asked ? Yea Harry replied. Lets go then Jake said getting up. Harry and Jake walked until the got to the edge of the forbidden forest. Are you sure you want to do this Jake asked ? Harry only nodded . Jake inhaled deeply and then exhaled before finally stepping into the forbidden forest . Harry walk right behind him . He knew he shouldn't have asked Jake for his help with his problem but he was the only one he could ask. Everbody else thought he had put his name in the Goblet except for Jake and Hermione . Soon they reached their first stop , a lake that on ever hundredth full moons gave one vision of the future . Harry need to see his future the only thing was to be able to see the future you need to another person to ripped you soul away from body and then push your body into the lake. Harry took out a knife from his pocket and then he took out his wand and started making rune on the floor with his wand. Are you sure Jake asked once more ? Yes Harry said stepping in the center of the rune. Jake started chanting the words over and over getting louder and louder but couldn't hear him it sounded like he was underwater. As soon as Jake had finish the fifth chant Harry felt the indescrible pain like he was getting burnt but from the inside. Then he saw the flash of white light and everything went dark.


	2. Ch 2

_Hello, where am I asked Harry ? In the lake of course said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Who are you ? I am a friend Mister Bane. What who is Mister Bane Harry asked with a confused look on his face ? You are of course the voice replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. No you must have mistaken me I'm_ _Harry_ _Potter **not** Mister Bane Harry said . No the voice said firmly. _Harry felt the air get colder and then the room started spinning and as soon as it had started it had stopped but he was no longer in the lake he was somewhere far away.

Harry looked around the room he was in it was a nursery it felt so familiar but he couldn't tell why. He walked up to the crib that sat in a corner of the room and reached out to touch it but before he could the door opened revealing a man who looked like an exact replica of James Potter only he had a long white streak in his hair.Dad Harry called forgetting for a moment that this wasn't real. The man sat down next to the crib and for the first time Harry noticed it he noticed that the man was pregnant. Harry's eyes narrowed _. Why are you showing me this imposter ?_ _He isn't an imposter Mister Bane he is James Potter the one you know as you father is the imposter the voice replied . No he isn't Harry said but as he said it , it felt so utterly wrong._ Harry tried to figure out why it felt so utterly wrong when he heard loud scream. Harry looked up at the scence infront of the man the voice said was James Potter was Dumbledore pointing the Elder wand directly at James . _Where is the boy Dumbledore asked ?_ _James eyes widened but he said nothing. Dumbledore looked furious if you aren't going to tell me willingly I will just have to force it out of you he said smirking_. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore had James screaming on the floor in agony and then it stopped. _I am going to ask you again you little whore where is the boy Dumbledore asked ? I would never tell you James said in a harsh whisper . Well then you'll just have to die like your mud-blood husband Dumbledore said._ He waved his wand and a lifeless James Potter fell to the floor.

Harry felt like he was going to barf . _How did he find me Harry asked the voice ? Peter the voice said ._ Harry's fist clenched as he let out a growl. _He took my life , don't let him take yours the voice said the anger clear in it's voice. Now I must leave you. Will I ever see you again Harry asked ? Yes the voice said but this time it seem muffled and before Harry knew it he was gone._


End file.
